Twenty Years Later
by Xascul
Summary: After twenty years, Hungary reminisces about her borders opening.


Twenty Years Later

August 19th, 2009

It was twenty years today that the her borders finally opened. For over four decades, Hungary, her old friend and rival, Prussia, not East Germany, and several of her neighbors had to live under the rule of that cold, giant nation that was Russia.

Hungary could still remember clearing in her mind how several members of her nation's budding opposition had organized a picnic at the border with Austria to press for greater political freedom and promote friendship with their Western neighbors. They had already begun to tear down the fence that separated her from her beloved Austria for so long, and finally-after what seemed like an eternity, she saw him.

It was said that some 600 to 900 East Germans got word of the event and turned up among the estimated 10,000 participants. Their plan was to take advantage of an excursion across the border to escape to Austria.

Standing apart from the rest of the crowd rushing to get through, was Roderich himself. His face looked slightly aged, and his hair was a little messier than usual. His face was solemn. A face that looked too out of place for what should have been a very happy moment. For several minutes, they just stared at each other not saying a word. They have been married before and knew the art of silent communication. Then at long last, Hungary rushed forth into Austria's waiting arms and they just hugged.

Twenty years later was not long, but it was not short either.

Looking back, she and her boyfriend could not have come from two more different worlds. Although she and Austria were born around the same time and destined to fight the same battles, the way they were raised were completely different. Austria was raised as an aristocrat in a large manor. His bosses, the Hapsburgs, taught him not about art of warfare, but the art of marriage. Yes, the Hapsburgs even had a motto, "Let others wage wars, but you, happy Austria, shall marry." Unfortunately, that meant that when he actually fought in wars, he was not very good and often needed Switzerland to bail him out.

On the other hand, Hungary was raised as a nomad, always moving from placed to place. She was taught how to ride a horse, but not in the 'nobleman's' way, no she actually rode to fight. She was also trained to ride hands free and how to use a bow and arrow and as a testament to her ancestors skills, riding on horseback _and_ shooting an arrow at the same time. Though she eventually matured, she always nurtured a side that could not be tamed and longed to be free, while her counterpart was cold and reserved, like the ivory keys that he played every day.

Today she met with Germany's boss, the first woman Chancellor of a united Germany, Angela Merkel, in her capital for festivities. Chancellor Merkel noted that the her people, "gave wings to the East Germans' desire for freedom," to which Hungary bowed and said that she was very grateful.

She heard many stories of refugees crossing the border and how they had reunited with their families and loved ones, and how many knew that this was the beginning of the end of Soviet rule. Hungary herself was concerned at the time how Russia would react, but in the end, he did not do anything as he had his hands full already.

Hungary and the refugees had never intended in making history. Yet, several people who crossed that day, worked on the Schengen Agreement, which allows for borderless travel within much of Europe. She had started something, it was the blood of her ancestors she thought, that spirit of freedom and that yearning to be freed from under Russian occupation burned strongly that day and she felt that fire burn once again today.

Before the day ended, the brunette nation took a walk to the border of her country, the imaginary line that separated her territory from that of her boyfriend's Roderich's. After several minutes of walking she came to the place. It was quiet save for the slight wind blowing. For most people, this place was nothing special. It was an open grass area, no crazy landmarks or any fancy buildings around the area. Their was a large sign that welcomed tourists to Austria in German and waved good bye to tourists in Hungarian.

But this place was special. Because it was this same place where a fence once stood. It separated East and West, the NATO Alliance from the Warsaw Pact, capitalism from communism, but most importantly, it separated Hungary from her beloved Austria.

Once again, Hungary saw him. Sure, she's been to his house numerous times the past two decades and she's knows him like the back of her hand, but the feeling of being together at this location was something magical.

"There you are Elizabeta, you're late."

"Hmph! That's because your house is closer to the border than mine!" Hungary retorted.

"Hehe, it's been twenty years now since the fence came down and we've been reunited. I'm glad."

"I am too Roderich. I am too," and once again, Hungary fell into his arms just like she did back then and hugged.

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: I did this solely on a spur of the moment thing! So please don't be angry if its not one of my best fics. I saw that article and I wanted to write something for Hungary.

For references, please read this article:

news(dot)yahoo(dot)com/s/ap/20090819/ap_on_re_eu/eu_hungary_picnic_to_freedom


End file.
